Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers may include a variety of sensors, such as a camera and a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver. A mobile device may allow a user to install and run different types of applications (or “apps”) on the device.
One category of mobile apps is note-taking apps, which allow a user to create and share textual or graphical notes. Some note-taking apps automatically archive notes by date. However, if a user creates hundreds or thousands of notes, it can be difficult to locate a specific note in the archive, even if the user recalls when (or approximately when) the note was created.
Another category of mobile apps is photo apps for taking and sharing pictures. When a user takes a picture with the mobile device's camera, the photo app may automatically tag the picture with the device's current location (e.g., using the GPS receiver).